I ll Be Waiting
by Sebkurt Lover
Summary: Kurt es un doctor en psicologia. Blaine es un paciente que necesita ayuda para superar su obscuro pasado. AU Mal summary. XD


**I'LL BE WAITING**

Kurt Hummel era un reconocido psicólogo del estado de Lima. Su sueño al ser joven era ser un gran cantante y presentarse en grandes musicales de Broadway. Su plan era entrar a NYADA, pero al ver sus planes colapsar, decidió estudiar una de sus tantas paciones, aunque está un poco escondida. Ser psicólogo siempre le había llamado la atención. Su madre había sido una famosa psicóloga, había trabajado duro para sacar adelante a su familia, claro al lado de su querido esposo Burt, y además ayudar al pueblo donde ella había crecido. Y ese se había convertido en un sueño un tanto oculto de Kurt, ayudar a la ciudad que en un principio le dio la espalda. Pero ahora, tantos años después, era un lugar apacible que había cambiado de mentalidad luego de tantos años. Claro, aun había algunos neandertales que diferían de esta opinión.

Así, el destino lo había llevado a estudiar en la Universidad Automa de california y ahora era un ciudadano destacado. Que había hecho varias cosas para ayudar a su lugar de origen. Lamentablemente, tendría que ir a Wensterville. Donde una vacante para psiquiatra está disponible y tomando en cuenta las pocas ganancias que ha estado teniendo, debía de aceptar esta oferta. Claro, quería ayudar a su ciudad, pero no lo podía hacer si no tenía ni para comer, por la baja economía en Ohio.

El día 22 del presente mes se dirigiría a Wensterville, donde tendría que compartir apartamento con otro doctor del hospital donde trabajaría. Aun no sabía que sucedería si dicho doctor se daba cuenta de su orientación sexual, como ya se había dicho, no todos han aceptado la libertad de sexualidad.

Aun estaba arreglando pequeños detalles de último minuto, antes de que el día siguiente siendo 22, se convirtiera en el día de su partida. Su maleta estaba hecha, que a diferencia de cuando era joven, contenía verdaderamente lo esencial. El carro que lo transportaría seria el propio, al cual había hecho un chequeo por precaución.

Su última cena estaba siendo calentada por el microondas mientras Kurt revisaba las indicaciones del psiquiátrico donde trabajaría. Su nombre era Dalton, en honor al primer doctor de Psicología que había nacido en Wensterville. Aun se sentía extraño de partir. Ya se había despedido de su hermanastro y su cuñada, Rachel, y de su adorada sobrina Melany. Al día siguiente llegaría Burt y Carole para despedirle y desearle buen viaje. Así sucedió muy temprano el día siguiente. Tenía que presentarse en el hospital a medio día, para dar un recorrido y poder empezar a trabajar al día siguiente. Y por obvias razones no quería llegar tarde, dar tan mala impresión el primer día, no era nada bueno.

El viaje fue largo. Aproximadamente dos horas de travesía, hasta poder llegar a la residencia donde habitaría. El lugar estaba vacío, de seguro el otro doctor estaba en el hospital, donde Kurt tenía que estar en una hora, así, que apenas coloco su equipaje dentro de la casa y condujo hasta el hospital.

Un policía abrió la puerta principal. Y otro más la puerta del edificio. La fachada del edificio parecía más de un gran castillo que de un lugar psiquiátrico. Al entrar noto rápidamente que las paredes estaban moldeadas en forma circular, de seguro, seria para que los pacientes no se golpeasen. El despacho del doctor principal, según entendió, estaba al lado de la puerta de rejas que comunicaba a las habitaciones de los pacientes, al patio central y las otras salas de reuniones de grupo. Al entrar, noto que el doctor, su nuevo jefe, era bastante joven, a lo mas tres años mayor que él. Su nombre era Wes Montgomery. Tenía marcados rasgos asiáticos, y no comprendía su apellido, de seguro su padre era americano y su madre de origen asiático.

El doctor le dio un pequeño recorrido por el centro. Al parecer era hora de la reunión de grupo, así que pudieron caminar tranquilamente por todos los corredores. En el patio apenas había algunas flores, ningún árbol, dijo el doctor Montgomery, por un pequeño imprevisto con uno de los pacientes, así que se habían talado todos.

Luego lo dirigió hacia la sala de reuniones donde estaban la mayoría de pacientes. Algunos, según dijo el Dr. Estaban en aislamiento, así que no podían salir de su habitación, y en algún otro caso, estaba encerrado en la parte subterránea donde eran ellos, una cama y apenas una luz. A ellos, se les había retirado cualquier derecho por ser violentos con algún miembro del personal, o con algún otro paciente.

Habían calculando, diez jóvenes entre 18 y 24 años. Algunos se miraban completamente estables y cuerdos, pero alguna razón debía tener para estar allí. Otros , tenían ojos desquiciados y otros mas, murmuraban cosas inaudibles.

-Como estamos varios reunidos- comento el nuevo jefe de Kurt- les presentare el nuevo doctor. El es el Doctor Hummel, es un gran profesional, que de ahora en adelante atenderá a varios de ustedes.

* * *

Los reviews son bienvenidos. ;)


End file.
